doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP24: Procrustes Chambers (Requiem)
MAP24: Procrustes Chambers is the twenty-fourth map of Requiem. It was designed by Anthony Czerwonka, and uses the music track "Slider" by Mark Klem. In both the text file and the Requiem info pack, the level's title is rendered as Proscrustes Chambers [sic]. Procrustes is a bandit from Greek mythology who invited victims to lay in his bed, and then made them fit it by either stretching their limbs if they were too short, or cutting them off if they were too tall. Procrustes would secretly adjust the bed before his victims arrived to ensure that they would not fit it. His reign of terror continued until he was killed by Theseus, who "fitted" him to his own bed (set in the short position) by cutting off his head and feet. Description According to both the text file and the Requiem info pack: :Within this Gothic Castle-Like Dwelling... some Foul Smelling Chambers exist... some filled with Creatures, and some filled with rotted out Flesh ! Though some Marines before you have fallen to their fate, you must find their remains, and carry on... Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP24 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the cavern behind the yellow key-locked door near the exit, there is a skull with glowing eyes on the east of the southeast pillar at the eastern bend. Shoot at this skull, and then enter the brown stone room at the north of the central hallway. Look to the northwest of the room to find a teleporter with a backpack in front of it. Enter this teleporter to be taken to a pit with security armor, a berserk pack, and a computer map.(sector 215) # Behind where you find the red key is a window into the central hallway. Stand to the southwest of the platform, and leap toward the window. If you make it in, you will be teleported into a pit containing a soul sphere, combat armor, and a light amplification visor. (sector 216) # In the red key room, the pillar with the switch that opens the exit has two other switches on its eastern and southern sides. The eastern switch opens a secrer room to the east containing corpses, a medikit, an armor bonus, combat armor, and a baron of hell. (sector 192) The southern switch will activate a crusher above the baron. For greater success at killing the baron this way, press the southern switch before pushing the eastern one. Note that you can only open the secret door once from the west side; if you fail to enter the secret before the door closes, you will be unable to obtain it. If you are inside the secret when the door closes, however, you may open the door again at any time from the east side. # The space underneath the crusher in secret #3 counts as an additional secret. (sector 271) If you are going for 100% Kills and are using the crusher to kill the baron, wait inside secret #3 until the baron is dead and the crusher rises before triggering this secret. Areas / screenshots Image:Requiem-map24-start.png|The start Image:Requiem-map24-guillotine.png|The guillotine Image:Requiem-map24-cross.png|Gulp... Image:Requiem-map24-mancubus.png|The lonely mancubus Image:Requiem-map24-chainsaw.png|The chainsaw Image:Requiem-map24-barons.png|Barons of hell in the distance Image:Requiem-map24-altar.png|A secret room on the left Image:Requiem-map24-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Requiem demos from the Compet-N database Proscrustes Chambers (Requiem) Category:Anthony Czerwonka levels